Episode 2: Prey and Predator
Alex Darwin, an ordinary high school student has been given the X Driver and six gaia memories that hold unimaginable power. A power that is greatly desired by a group lurking in the shadows, and will stop at nothing to claim it. Though it may not be as simple as it appears, because when Alex attempted to remove the device he discovered that it was permanently bound to him. “Spite, how could you allow this to happen?” a man said as he emerged from behind a tree. “Forgive me Commander, I didn't expect him to have such a high synch rate with the driver, or the memories,” She pleaded from out of the shadows, “It won't happen again, I promise you. I'll reclaim them from him, you'll see.” “I certainly hope so...” He said walking off into the night, “for your sake.” {Insert Opening Theme - Extreme Dream} Alex walked down the long hallway leading to his second period class. He just reached the door to the boy's change room as Sarah and another girl stepped out from a door on the another side of the hall. “That's unbelievable Sarah, nine point three seconds a new record.” The other girl said to Sarah bouncing around her. “It wasn't anything special.” Sarah returned to the other girl. “Seriously? You're too modest,” The girl began as the two walked off down the hallway, “I mean you're a straight student, and you the track team's star runner. Is there anything you can't do?” “Well, I do what I can.” Sarah returned as the two turned the corner and out of Alex's view. “Star runner huh?” Alex said opening the door to the boy's change room, “If she were to find out about that, I probably wouldn't hear the end of it.” He concluded as he walked through the door shutting it behind him. A few minutes passed and Alex had changed into his gym equipment and was lacing his running shoes. “Even so,” Alex began as tightened his shoe laces, “Enjoy that power while you can,” he thought to himself, “Well then, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come it.” “Hey, Alex! You coming?” A voice called out from behind he door. “Yeah, sorry I'll be right out.” He said standing up knocking his bag over in the process, “Crap!” he exclaimed as the six USBs spilled out, “I should be careful with these things,” he added picking them up one by one and shoving them into his pocket, “But, what exactly are these anyway, some kind of memory stick?” He pondered as he inspected the black one mark with an 's' and read 'Star' down the label. “Stick... Memory...” “ALEX, COME ON!” The voice shouted back. “Alright, alright calm down already,” Alex replied putting the memory stick into his pocket and walking out the front door of the change room. About fifteen minutes later Alex was out at the field running laps along with the rest of the class. Alex blinked his eyes repeatedly as he wobbled about the track while keeping up a light jogging pace. He stopped for a second and hunched over with his hands resting on his knees, taking in deep breathes. “Hey dude, you okay?” Cole asked running up from behind him. “Yeah, I'm fine,” Alex returned whipping sweat of his face, “just a little tired, that's all.” “You sure?” Cole asked placing his hand on Alex's forehead, “I've seen 'just a little tired' from you, and you've never acted like this before. You sure you're not sick or something?” “I'm sure damn it,” Alex retorted removing Cole's hand and getting back on his feat, “trust me, it's nothing to worry about.” He added running down the track. “I certainly hope so,” Cole whispered to himself. A woman in black stood in the forested area behind the school by the track looking through a pair of high tech binoculars. “Yeah, that's him alright,” She said lower the binoculars from her face, “I've located the target, awaiting further orders commander.” She ask talking through a microphone on her ear. “Very good Rylee, deal with the target as you see fit,” A voice called back through the microphone, “Be sure that apprehend him without damaging the memories or the driver.” “Understood commander, Spite out.” Rylee said shutting off the microphone, she then raised her arm and proceeded to snap her fingers together “Gorge, you're up.” She stated as a growl arose from behind her accompanied by the rustle of old chains. A black beast with blood red eyes emerged from the shadows and knelt beside Rylee. The beast growled softly as Rylee patted the beast on the head. “Good boy,” Rylee said scratching the top of the beast's head, “Now then, mommy has work for you to do dear. Finish it successfully and you shall have a sweaty.” She added scratching the underside of the beast's bottom jaw as the beast purred softly, “Now go, be sure the target is alone before you make your move.” She instructed sending the beast on it's way as it ran off into the forest. “You sure he's up to this?” Said a figure in demonic red armour as he came out from behind a tree. “Fury, how long have you been there?” Rylee retorted back to the figure in the red armour. “Long enough to hear you chat with the boss,” Fury said stretching his arms up in the air, “So, that's the pest that has him so worked up?” He added spying on Alex from across the field, “Seems easy enough, why don't you just take him out right now?” “It's the commander's orders, he doesn't want to be noticed by the public,” Rylee stated “Attacking the worm here were cause to much of an uproar.” “Man, abiding by social protocol sure is a pain in the ass,” Fury said leaning against a tree and crossing his arms, “but whatever I guess, all I'm hoping is that I don't have to be the one to clean up after little Cheshire is done with him,” He added as he disappeared into the shadows. “You won't have to worry about that,” Rylee retorted glaring back to Alex, “Cheshire always makes sure to eat every single bite.” A bell rang over the school building. The time was now two fifty-five, and Alex and Cole were walking down the hillside. “So twenty-five out of sixty... maybe you should check your answers before you submit a test,” Cole stated patting Alex on the back. “Yeah, I got that the first five times you said that,” Alex returned twitching his eye while looking over the test he had completed the other day. “Well, as long as you get it that's all I care about,” Cole proclaimed with a light chuckle. “Maybe he might understand,” Alex thought gripping one of the memory sticks in his pocket, “Hey Cole?” Alex asked coming to a halt. “Yeah?” Cole returned turning to face Alex. “Would you think it was crazy if... if I...” Alex said stumbling around his own words. “If you what?” Cole asked blinking his eyes a bit. “If I said that I was-” Alex began only to be interrupted by the sound of a creature howling off in the distance, “Huh,” Alex exclaimed under his breath turning his attention to the forested area behind the school building. “Oh, that probably some wild animal or something,” Cole stated, “Anyway Alex, you were saying?” “Oh that reminds I forgot something inside, I'll catch up with you later,” Alex stated heading back to the school building. “That's fine, I'll go with you,” Cole added walking towards the building. “Come on Cole, you must be tired, surely you just want to go home and get some rest or something,” Alex proclaimed pushing Cole back a bit. “The school is right there, it won't take long, and you obviously need a rest more then I do,” Cole retorted, “You sure you're alright?” “He's not making this easy,” Alex thought to himself, “Fine then, I really don't want to do this but you're not giving me much of a choice,” Alex said stretching his arms in the air. In one quick motion Alex stepped to the side of Cole and pushed him over the side of the hill and into a bush, “Sorry, I'll explain later!” Alex said running back to the school building, “Why did one of those things have to show up here?” He thought grabbing the two memories marked 'Star' and 'Runner' from his pocket. “Alex, I'm gonna kick your ass, you hear me!” Cole exclaimed while climbing out of the bush. Alex ran into the school parking lot on the left hand side of the building and looked around for the source of the howl he heard early, “Come on, where are you you son of a bitch.” A soft growl filled the air as Alex turned his attention to the west entrance of the school. Standing on the top of the lower roof of the building was the black red eyed beast. “I'm guessing you're a friend of that Spite woman aren't you?” Alex proclaimed to the beast as it licked it's upper lip while glaring intensely at Alex through it's blood red eyes, “Well I certainly hope that you are, because I'll be sending you back to her in pieces,” He said holding the two memories in front of his face as the beast leapt of the roof, growling as it readied it's claws. Alex jumped back as the driver materialized around his waist while he placed the two memories in the corresponding slots on the driver. “I'll make this quick,” He said as he split the slots apart. “Star! Runner!” The device called out as the black and red suit formed around Alex's body. The red eyes lit up as Alex raised his fists in front of his face now covered by the mask and spread his legs planting his feat on the ground. The beast ran towards Alex and jumped into the air striking down to air and clawing at Alex's arm guards. Alex jumped to the side a threw a punch at the side of the beast's face sending the it flying across the nearly empty lot. “Time for a bit more fire power,” Alex said bringing out the memory mark “Blast” and swapping it for the the Star memory and resetting the driver. “Blast! Runner!” The driver called out as the top half of Alex's armour changed from black to a dark grey and the red 'x' on his chest switched to blue as a chest plate formed around it as well as blue gauntlets forming around his forearms and his hand guards changed from red to blue as well. Alex then pulled out a small blaster emblazoned with a teal 'x' along the side casings as the eyes of his mask changed to the colour. “That's more like it,” Alex said twirling his gun around in his hand. Back on the south side of the building Cole had gotten back to the top of the hill. “Geez, I know I've crossed the line a couple of times but I've never pushed him down a hill before,” Cole proclaimed shaking leaves and dirt out of his hair, “That was completely uncalled for,” he added as he proceeded to walk back to the school building. “Your rampage ends here,” Alex said as he opened fire on the beast being sure that every shot hit it's mark as the beast flew back and slammed it the side of the building breaking a couple windows, “That's not good.” He added blinking his eyes a couple times. Cole had just reached the front entrance when he heard the sound of the blasts. “Alex?” Cole said turning to the west end of the school, “Oh man, what has he gotten himself into now. Probably ran into a group of thugs or something.” He added as he ran to the west side of the school. Alex cocked his blaster for a second round of shots as the beast got back on it's feat. “Alex! Where are you!” Cole called out from a distance. “Damn it, I thought he would just gone home already,” Alex proclaimed, “Alright change of plans.” Alex ran to the right side of the beast and blasted it into the forested area behind the school as he ran after it as Cole ran around the corner that separated the school from the parking lot. Fury stood atop the school building looking down on the brawl. “Well well, this may prove to more enjoyable then I thought,” The blood red commander proclaimed with devious smirk on his face, “Good luck little Cheshire, you'll need it.” {End of Part A} ---- {Start of Part B} The beast flew into the a tree causing it to snap and fall over into a couple other trees. “Going to have to go in close,” Alex said removing the blast and runner memories then replacing them with blade and kicker then resetting the driver. “Blade! Kicker!” The driver called out as Alex's armour changed from blue to green and his chest plate changing from triangular to rectangular while greaves formed on his feet and the eyes of his mask changed from teal to a light green and his arms and helmet switched to a lighter shade of grey. “I could get use to this,” Alex said admiring his new form while drawing a blade emblazoned with the same x pattern as his blaster along it's hilt only in a deep jade green instead of teal, “Alright big boy, let's get this over with.” Alex said gripping his sword tight and gesturing to the beast to make the first move as the beast growled back at him. The beast lunged towards Alex while flailing it's crawls in his direction. Alex blocked the beasts claws with his blade and forced it backed with a jab from his greaves. “So to say this so soon, but your rampage has gone on long for enough,” Alex stated as he removed the blade memory from the driver and inserted it into the hilt of his sword. “Blade! Maximum Drive!” The memory called out as Alex swung the sword over his shoulder and locking on to the outside of the armour on his lower right leg with the flat side of the blade facing the beast. Alex stretched his right leg forward and waited about three seconds for the memory to charge before hitting the button on the side of his belt and leaping into the air. “Full Blade Kick!” Alex exclaimed as the sword swung around as Alex delivered a side kick to the beast. As the blade was about to connect with the beast it leapt up and grabbed on to a tree branch and swung around it kicking Alex in the face sending him flying back into another tree. “AHH!” Alex exclaimed as he hit the tree trunk breaking his transformation, “How... did it...” Alex stumbled as his eyes blurred, “damn it.” He whispered as he fell to the ground and blacked out. The beast approached Alex as he lay on the ground unconscious. The beast flipped Alex over onto his back and attempted to remove the driver. But the beast's efforts were to no help as the driver dematerialized in front of it's eyes. The beast growled in disappointed and simply went for the memories instead. As he reached for the blade memory that which Alex had in the grip of his hand, the sound of sirens filled the air. The beast hissed as it leapt into the trees and ran off into the forest. “I found someone!” A police officer exclaimed as he came across Alex. “Does he have any form of ID on him?” another officer asked as he searched Alex, “Ah here we are,” the officer said pulling out Alex's wallet from his pocket and proceeded to open it, “Alexander V. Darwin, sixteen years old, third year student at Ardent Secondary School,” The officer read off Alex's student card in the window of his wallet, “Chief, we found him!” “Let me see,” Chief Sampson said stepping through the two officers, he then knelt down over Alex “Good, he's still alive,” He stated checking Alex's pulse, “Get the medical team, stat!” “Yes sir,” The two officer returned as they ran off to get medical support. “Oh man, what would Alice think if she saw you now boy,” Sampson said shaking Alex by his shoulder as Alex released a gasp of air loosening his grip on the Blade memory, “What?” Sampson gawked as he noticed the memory, “Don't tell me you're one of them boy,” Sampson added as he grabbed the memory from Alex's hand and inspected it. “Sir, we have the medical team ready,” an officer stated walking back through the woods. “Good, get him on a stretcher,” Sampson instructed as he got back on his feet placing the memory in his pocket. “Yes sir, come on bring it in,” The officer returned as two medics walked past with a stretcher. Outside the forested area, Cole sat on the edge of a fence rapid tapping his foot with his hands clenched in front of his face. The two medics emerged from the woods and extended the wheels on the bottom of the stretcher that carried Alex, Sampson and the two officers just behind them. “Is he alright?” Cole asked Sampson as the medics loaded Alex into the back of the ambulance. “Yeah, he'll be fine, he's been through worse,” Sampson assured Cole while patting him on the shoulder, “A few dings isn't going to stop him.” “True,” Cole returned brushing off Sampson's hand while not taking his focus off of Alex. The medics finished loading Alex's stretcher into the Ambulance as Cole climbed into the back along with him, the doors closing shortly after. Then ambulance then proceeded to drive of the to nearest hospital as Cole looked over Alex. “... Idiot,” Cole said hitting himself in the forehead. A few hours passed and Alex lying in a hospital bed with Cole sitting in a chair a cross the room tapping his foot rapidly. A nurse opened the door and enter the room. “Sorry sir but standard visiting hours are over, only family members are aloud to stay later,” the nurse stated walking over to Alex's bed. “Are you blind?” Cole retorted to the nurse, “Can't you see the 'family resemblance'?” “Excuse me?” The nurse said while blinking her eyes at Cole. “Truth is, I'm the only 'family' he has left,” Cole said glaring at the nurse. “Oh, of course, I see,” the nurse proclaimed stepping back a bit, “sorry about the confusion,” she said scratching the back of her neck and exiting the room. Shortly after, Sampson entered the room. “Good to see he's alright,” Sampson said looking over Alex and letting out a sigh, “Thanks for the call, if it weren't for you he probably wouldn't be here right now.” “I know, I've always had to look out for him,” Cole stated relaxing a bit. “He should be grateful to have a friend like you, not many people are that fortunate,” Sampson proclaimed pulling up a chair to the end of Alex's bed and sitting down. “I do what I can,” Cole said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling as Alex's hand twitched and he let out a grunt as he opened his eyes. “Where... where am I?” Alex mumbled to himself. “You're in a hospital,” Cole stated as Alex turned his focus to him. “Cole, what happened?” Alex asked still mumbling a bit. “You really are an idiot aren't you,” Cole said getting up from his chair and clenching his fist. “Wait, what?” Alex pondered as Cole walked over to him and raised his arm into the air. “OW!” Alex exclaimed as Cole struck him across the face, “What was that for?” “Oh I don't know, how about pushing me down a hill and then nearly getting yourself killed shortly after,” Cole barked crossing his arms. “Oh... I guess I had you worried for a moment didn't I?” Alex said looking down at his hands. “Try for a few hours,” Cole exclaimed, “and yes you did.” “Now now, Mr. Desmond, there's now reason to kill him,” Sampson pleaded, “Now if you don't mind Alex, there's something I need to discuss with you.” “Sure what?” Alex asked turning his attention to Sampson. “Mind stepping out for a second Mr. Desmond?” Sampson requested. “Wait, why?” Cole demanded. “It's something rather confidential,” Sampson explained. “If it's confidential for Alex it's confidential for me,” Cole proclaimed stepping slightly forward. “Cole, just do it,” Alex requested, “it'll be fine.” “Fine,” Cole grunted as he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. “Sorry about that,” Alex chuckled awkwardly. “That's fine, people aren't always friendly to the police,” Sampson proclaimed turning his chair to face Alex head on, “Now then Alex, mind telling me what this is?” He asked pulling out the Blade memory from his back pocket. To Be Continued {Insert Ending Theme - Mask} Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Soul - Star, Blast **Body - Runner, Kicker *'Half Changes:' **StarRunner, BlastRunner, BlastKicker Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme episodes Category:Episodes